


The Guitarist (Miraculous Ladybug)

by maricat_for_life



Category: Lukanette - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricat_for_life/pseuds/maricat_for_life
Summary: Its a sunny day and Marinette finally has the courage to tell Adrien how she feels. But, after rejection hits her, she lands in the arms of... The Guitarist (Luka)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This another story for all you Lukanette shippers! If you don't ship it, I understand, but everyone had their own opinions. We just hit 300 followers on Instagram! Thank you so much! Can we get to 400?  
> Instagram: @maricat_for_life  
> Thank you my bugaboos!

Instgram: @maricat_for_life

...

On a warm sunny morning, it is time for school and... "ARGHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!..AGAIN!" yelled out Marinette, looking all crazy with bed hair. She was always was late to school since she spends all night running and jumping on the rooftops of Paris along with her crime-fighting partner Cat Noir.

"You really shouldn't stay out all night on patrol. It only takes a couple of hours to watch over Paris. I'm starting it think that your finally falling for the silly cat." said a small voice who was none other than a small little Ladybug kwami named Tikki. "Or am I wrong?"

"Of course not! You know that Adrien is the only one that I fell for, sadly since he never notices me. Besides, I finally realized that its time to tell Adrien how I feel. Even if he rejects me, hopefully not." said a slightly worried Marinette. "But I'll give it a shot."

"Thats the spirit and who knows, make he'll say yes!" said Tikki trying to give the young bluenette some hope. On their way out they grab a croissant and some cookies for Tikki and run to the school barely missing the bell.

"Why are you always late! Your lucky you weren't too late this time." said Marinette's best friend, Alya. "Whats your excuse this time." as she rolled her eyes "Let me guess, a cat ate your homework"

"I'm finally going to tell Adrien how I feel!" blurted out. She was always ready to tell Adrien the truth, and another reason was that she was tired of Alya always nagging her about it.

"OMG! Its about time you do! I'm so excited! How, when where!" said Alya excitedly. She thought her best friend really needed this. One, this would boost up her confidence, but it could also bring it down if he rejected her. But, she knew that Adrien was a sweet guy, if he was to reject her. He would do it in a super nice way, or so she hoped. Also, they were talking about a guy and he was sitting right in front of them! She hoped that he didn't hear a single word of their conversation.

The class was both long and slow. She wanted the time to go fast so she could get it over it but, at the same time, she wanted the time to go slow because she really dreaded to tell the guy she had LOVED for so long the truth.

Marinette knew that telling Adrien how she felt about him would change everything. In both a good way and bad. She really hoped she didn't have to go too far. She had been thinking that if he rejected her, she would transform and tell him she was Ladybug. But, then she realized that the plan was crazy. She had to keep her other life, a secret.

So after class when the bell finally rang, telling the students it was time for their lunch break. So, she nervously winked at Alya, letting her know it was time.

"Good luck girl!" whisper Alya. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. All she wanted was for her best friend to be happy. Now, the time finally came. "I wish I could record this!" thought Alya but, she knew if she did she would have to hear Marinette's long speech afterwards. She didn't need a lecture, but most of all she didn't want to record the moment if it failed. Having a rejection on tape would be horrifying. She was going to let Marinette handle everything this time.

Marinette didn't even get food for lunch, she was just focused on talking to Adrien. "You can do this! You have been waiting for this for so long! Why can;t you just do it!" Marinette tole herself. she was having second thoughts about everything. 

"Its all going to be ok Marinette, trust me!" said Tikki with full confidence. She knew Marinette had been dreaming about this moment for a very long time. She had faith in Marinette, she just needed a boost of confidence.

"Yeah, I guess your right" sighed Marinette, "I can do this!" 

After having somewhat full confidence in herself, she walked over to Adrien's table and said nervously..." H-hey Adrien! Can I talk to you... in private?"

"Umm.. sure why not?" said Adrien a little confused since Marinette usually avoided him. He thought that she still hated him since the gum incident with Chloe. But, here she is, wanting to talk to him and maybe wanting to become friends.

They both walked together side by side, until the reached the locker room. She had to make sure that no one was in there, she didn't need any gossip or rumors going around.

"So.. what did you want to talk to me about?" said Adrien in a both happy and nervous way. He had wanted to be Marinette's friend for a while now. He thought she was a great person. He didn't know why everyone was saying that he should and was going after Marinette. They weren't even friends then, but hopefully she wants to become friends now.

"I j-just wanted to say t-that.." said Marinette nervously

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" she thought.

"I wanted to say that I like you a lot Adrien Agreste!" she said at the speed of lighting. She had find said the words she had been meaning to say for such a long time now. Hopefully, he would feel the same way.

He was in complete shock. He thought that she always was nervous near him because she didn't like being never her. But all this time. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had a crush on him! He didn't know what to do. He really liked her....as a friend. He was in love with Ladybug and wasn't going to give up on her so easily.

"Umm.. A-adrien? A-are you ok?" said Marinette softly. She was scared that he would say no or even worse, not want to be friends anymore!

"OH UM NO! said Adrien rather loudly. He was thinking way too much for a couple of minutes and didn't realize he was raising his voice.

"What I mean is... Marinette your an amazing person.." started out Adrien. He really didn't know how this was going to end. He didn't want to cause an akuma.

"This is it! OMG maybe he likes me!" thought Marinette. This is the moment she had been waiting her whole life for.

"But.." said Adrien

"But?" repeated Marinette softly, everything was going well and then theres always.. a "but"

"I'm in love with someone else..." said Adrien softly.

"Wait what?!" repeated Marinette once again! She was in utter shock. She thought she had a small chance with him. But everything did change, just as she thought.

...


	2. The Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rejected Marinette runs to the park to get some fresh air, almost akumatized she meets a guy playing his guitar named... Luka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I have decided to continue this story since you all like it! Check out my other story and follow me on Instagram: @maricat_for_life

Instagram: @maricat_for_life

...

"I'm in love with someone else..." said Adrien softly.

"Wait what?!" repeated Marinette once again! She was in utter shock. She thought she had a small chance with him. But everything did change, just as she thought.

...

"I'm really sorry Marinette, don't get me wrong, you are amazing person and I really do like you!.... As a friend...."  started Adrien. He felt so bad for her, now that he was thinking about it, Marinette did like him for a very long time. But, his heart did belong to Ladybug, both as Adrien and Chat Noir. He thought maybe if he hadn't met Ladybug, he would not be the same as he is now. 

"Oh um.. ok, I'm so sorry for wasting your time.."  said Marinette about to burst into tears, she ran right out of the locker room as fast as she could. She felt so embarrassed! How could this happen?! Had she read some of Adrien's signals wrong? It didn't matter anymore she needed some space. 

"MARINETTE WAIT!" Adrien called out after her. Had he been too harsh? Was he too straight forward? He felt so bad. He needed to talk to her after school, since class was about to start. 

"What happened?!" shouted Alya as she saw her best friend run past her into the girls bathroom. 'Wait up!" As she walked in, she saw Marinette jump into a stall and you could here her ball her eyes out.

"What did he do to you" said Alya softly. She didn't like seeing her best friend suffer like this. All she wanted for Marinette was for her to be happy with Adrien but, in the end, everything came out wrong.

"H-he s-said he was in l-love with s-someone else!" sobbed out Marinette. She was a mess, the poor girl had just been heartbroken and all her crush could say was "I'm in love with someone else." But who?

"NO HE DIDN'T!" shouted out Alya. She was expected that if he was to reject her, that he was going to do it gently and in a nice way. But telling a girl your in love with someone else is just way to harsh. it was too much information to tell. He should of just kept it to himself. "Shh its going to be okay." said Alya softly leaning on the stall door with Marinette's sobs in the background.

"I-It hurts so m-much!" blurted out Marinette. This was too much for her, where did she go wrong? Was he in love with Chloe or Lila? How could he! So many questions, but yet no answers to be found. 

"I know it does girl, but what can you do about it. He is just so blind he can't see how amazing you are. Come on, we don't want to be late for class." said Alya "We don't want to make this day worse with detention."

"You right" said Marinette quietly, she was going to be late for class, Thank goodness the school day was almost over. After Marinette stepped out of the bathroom stall, she fixed her hair and put some make-up to cover up the redness of her face, with the help of Alya. What would she do without her. She was always there for her when she really needed it.

"Lets go" said both of them together with a giggle. 

When they finally made it to class they sat down in their sits and the worst part was that Adrien was sitting right in front of Marinette.

He turned around and smiled weakly at her but, she turned her head shyly,s he didn't want to be more embarrassed than she already was. The class went by quickly, thank goodness.

When she walked out of school she heard a voice call after her, "Marinette! Wait up!" called out Adrien. 

She din't want to see him so she continued walking, she tried to calm herself down so she didn't get akumatized. Sadly, Adrien caught up with her and stop her in her tracks.

"Can we talk?" said Adrien. He wanted to talk things out with Marinette. He wanted to fix things and still be friends. "Please?"

"Adrien, I don't really want to talk to you right now, please, I think its better to stay away from each other for a while. I'm sorry I have to go I don't want to get more upset and risk a chance of getting akumatized. So if you'll excuse me please. I better get going...Goodbye.." said Marinette, trying her best to not burst into tears on the spot. She didn't want to hear, see, or talk about and to Adrien for a while. 

She turned away to walk away while Adrien was left speechless, before he could say anything to her, she ran off. 

"I'm... so sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen.." said Adrien softly and to himself. If only he could say it to Marinette.

As Marinette ran off, she ended up in the park. She really needed some fresh air after everything that happened. She needed sometime to cool down. Just when she was ready to go home, she heard something that made her stop in her tracks.

Marinette heard music that spoke to her. She never heard anything like it. She followed the sound and found herself near a guy with black and blue hair, black nails, a blue hoodie, and a guitar. She was in shock, first of all, the music was so amazing, and second of all, the guy was actually cute. 

"Hey, I just heard your music from over there and it sounds really good!" said Marinette smiling. She needed to hear something good, whether it was g9ood news or music.

"Thanks! But, are you ok?" said the guy in the blue hoodie.

"Oh yeah, just had a rough day thats all" said Marinette, not noticing that he eyes were all red and swollen from crying to much. "I'm so sorry I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Marinette"

"I'm Luka" said the guy in the blue hoodie. She finally knew his name. 

"Luka" Marinette said, "It really suits you"

"Your day was more painful than it shows" said Luka calmly, he could just tell by looking at her that she had been crying, but its worse than it seems. He patted the seat next to him, gesturing that she sit next to him. 

"Your heart feels like this." said Luka as he playing a small piece of music that was sad and slow. "What happened today must of been very bad. But you don't have to tell me. Juts, try too be happy and forget about the past"

"Easier said then done" blurted out Marinette. She would rather not talk about he failure of a love life with a guy she thought was cute and just met.

Luka just laughed, he thought that Marinette was sweet and.. kinda cute. "Sorry I'm not laughing at you. I'm just laughing since life is harder than it seems. Hey.. I have an idea, lets meet again at "Lomi" Coffee Shop. I would love to get to know each other more."

Marinette just sat there in awe. Maybe being rejected by Adrien was a sign and a hint that meeting Luka, was meant to happen.

"Y-yeah sure! Why not! I would love to hear some more of your music, if your ok with that. Whats your secret to making great music?" said Marinette

"Sure, I would like that and my secret? To be honest, there is no secret, music is often simpler than words." said Luka. He was already looking forward to their "date". "ok, how about we met at the coffee shop tomorrow at 4? Sounds good?"

"Sure! 4 it is then." said Marinette. She was so happy! 

"I guess being rejected by Adrien wasn't so bad after all!" thought Marinette. She was on her way home and out of nowhere comes and akuma.....But, little did see know, that this special akuma , would change her life....

Forever....

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story! Sorry for the cliffhanger!  
> Follow me on Instagram: @maricat_for_life  
> Can we get to 400?  
> Goodnight Paris!  
> Spots off!  
> For now...


	3. The Fight That Changed Everything Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This akuma fight wasn't very long or difficult, but the conversation that Ladyug and Cat Noir had was life changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry that it took almost a month for a new chapter. This more of a Hobby for me. Plz make sure to follow my Instagram: @maricat_for_life for edits, sneak peaks, and when a new chapter is out!  
> Thank you!!

Instgram: @maricat_for_life

...

"I guess being rejected by Adrien wasn't so bad after all!" thought Marinette. She was on her way home and out of nowhere comes and akuma.....But, little did see know, that this special akuma , would change her life....

Forever....

....

"I am Aquaifina! I will make sure that all humans respect the oceans and all its creatures!" called out a recently akumatized victim. She was a marine scientist and got fired for caring about the ocean too much and refuse to try chemical substances on the ocean and the animals. She never wanted to harm ocean life, she would do anything for them, even take over the human world.

"Why me and why now!" whined Marinette who was on her way home and all she wanted to do was relax and process what just happened.

" **LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR!! COME AND FIGHT FOR YOUR BELOVED PARIS!! AND WHEN YOU LOSE I SHALL CLAIM YOUR MIRACULOUS!"** cried out the akuma. Hawkmoth was sick of losing and wanted his wife back and would do anything to bring her back.

Marinette ran into a dark alley and made sure no one was following her or saw her. "Tikki I need to transform before something worse happens. But just in case we're going to get wet... Tikki power up!" said Marinette as she watched Tikki power up. "AQUA TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

....

_***With Adrien*** _

**"** I think I was too hard on her I'm such a jerk!" whined Adrien "I think I lost one of my best friends! ARGHH!" 

"HA! Your going to beat yourself even more when you find out the real truth!" laughed out Plagg. He really was tough with his friend but, he needed to hear the truth.

"Wait, what are you talking about...?" said Adrien. He knew that Plagg kept secrets from him, but what was he taking about

"Oh nevermind, its not like you just rejected the love of your life or..." said Plagg really fast that way Adrien couldn't hear. He needed to get it off his chest. He was sick of these "love birds" being so blind. He just wanted them to finally know that truth. But now, Adrien might of just lost the love of his life for good.

"What did you say?" said Adrien. He couldn't hear what Plagg said since he spoke to fast "TELL ME!"

"Nevermind you clueless boy! Just wait until you find out! Don't say I didn't warn you. You should try to not take people for granted." yelled Plagg, he was sick of all this drama. He couldn't take it anymore. 

"You know what, since Marinette had the courage to tell me her feelings, I think its time to tell Ladybug how I truly feel." said Adrien, he needed to tell Ladybug, make he had a chance with her, or not. It was always worth a try.

"FOR THE LOVE OF--"

_***CRASH*** _

There was a crash that interrupted Plagg's screaming.

"An akuma!" called out Adrien. He didn't notice at first that his room was being flooded until Plagg screamed out..

"NOOOOOOO! MY CHEESE!! THE HORROR!''' cried out Plagg. He was heartbroken that his lovely cheese was now destroyed, wet, and soggy.

"Its fine we'll get you some more after we save Paris. Plagg Power up!" called out Adrien while giving Plagg a piece of cheese. "Let's go!"

_***BACK WITH LADYBUG*** _

"Where is that cat?! I'm not in the best mood for waiting right now!" Whined Ladybug, after a hard day she just wanted to go home and figure this out." whined out Ladybug, all she wanted to do was to go to sleep.

"Hello, M'lady" said Cat Noir while popping out of the dark, he had to tell her right here, right now. "I need to-"

"Not now Cat Noir! I've had a rough day and all I want to do is capture this akuma, go home, and sleep!" cried out Ladybug. She was sisck and tired of all this flirting and didn't think that Cat Noir meant it, but she was so tired with all this confusion.

"I'm sorry well talk later" said Cat Noir while seeing the akuma from behind. He grabbed his stick at hit the akuma tried to make her fall. But, since she was made of water, the stick went right through her, causing Cat Noir to be flung across a building. "AHHHHHHHH"

"Wows this is going to be longer than expected, LUCKY CHARM!" while calling her secret power. 

"A leaf blower?" said a very confused Ladybug, she looked around to spot something with her Ladybug Vision and knew exactly what to do.

"AHHHHHH" screamed the water akuma as Ladybug turned the leaf blower on and the water that held the akuma apart was being blow away, soon, there was only a seashell necklace on the ground. Ladybug picked it up and crushed it in her hands. She captured the akuma and the only thing left to do was clean everything up.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

"Ladybug, now that everything is fixed I need 5 minutes of your time, I need to talk to you." said Cat Noir, he sounded very nervous and shy for some reason, he was never like this. What could be going on?  

"Sure, I need to talk to you too, let me re-charge and then lets talk." said Ladybug as she walked off, "And don't follow me" 

Cat Noir waited for her on their favorite rooftop. She finally came back and said, "Let's talk."

"I needed to tell you something" said Cat Noir softly, "But you go first"

As soon as Cat Noir said that, Ladybug started to bawl her eyes out as she fell to the floor. She needed to tell Cat Noir, she trusted him with her life. 

"I-I'm sorry!" whined out as Ladybug was crying, she couldn't stop but it felt to let it all out.

"Sorry for what? It's ok, just tell me why you are cyring?" wondered Cat Noir, I wanted to hurt whoever hurt her, to feel the same pain as she was feeling right now.

"Ok" said Ladybug while clearing her throat, "It's about the boy I fell in love with..."

"I-" started to yell Cat Noir before he got cut off by Ladybug saying,

"STOP! Not right now please Cat Noir, I just need someone to hear me out, please" stuttered out Ladybug 

"Of course I'm sorry" said Cat Noir

"So, as i was saying, I confused my love for him today and he said he was in love w-with s-someone else" cried out Ladybug, she wanted to go back into the past and never confess in the first place. She cried into Cat Noir shoulder and was feeling better with Cat Noir by her side.

"No this couldn't be happening, this is too much. This can't be. Life couldn't be this cruel." thought Cat Noir

"Umm, M'lady? If you don't mind can you tell me who this boy is? I won't do anything to him if thats what your thinking. I promise, Cat honor" said Cat Noir with  a wink. He needed to know if he had made a huge mistake

"Um, since theres no point anymore I guess its ok" said Ladybug with a sniffle, "His name is...Adrien Agreste"

Why, this is too much, he had made a huge mistake, he was so stupid, Marinette was such an amazing person. If Ladybug wasn't here he would of fallen for her. He needed to tell Ladybug his feelings and the truth.

"I'm so sorry Ladybug, but I need to tell you something too, I l-love you! I've always had, since we met I felt like we had a connection, I know its not a great time or prefect timing but, I think I can fix that" said  Cat Noit soflty

"What are you talking about?" said Ladybug "Why are you sorry? Its not like you hurt me and while I love you thing. Its not a good time. I was just hurt very badly and I need time to think about it.

"Maybe this will change your mind M'Lady, Claws in" said Cat Noir where he once now stands none other than...

"ADRIEN?!?!" cried out Ladybug, she didn't see this coming. She didn't want it to believe it, Cat Noir was her best friend! He would never hurt her, but yet he did.

"I know I was wrong to hurt you." said Adrien softly with the most caring voice, "If I had only known you were Ladybug I would have said yes right on the spot Marinette!"

"Wait what? You know who I am, you hurt me and your in love with Ladybug?" cried out Ladybug "No! This is all wrong, I wanted you to fall in love with Marinette not Ladybug."

"But you are Ladybug and I love you" said Adrien as he picked out a rose from a nearby flower pot and gave it to her. "M'Lady will you please forgive me and accept me and this rose?"

"I-I CAN'T!" yelled out Ladybug. "You don't love me! You only car about the superhero me. I don't want to get anymore upset or for you to get upset beacus eI don't want either of us to get akumatized, but Adrien, as soon as you rejected me I went crying to the park. Thats where i met someone else. He was sweet and caring. Even if he didn't know me he listening to me and didn't care if I didn't want to say anything. He was there for me when I needed it the most. Ii wished that could of been you but, if you never rejected me, I would of never met Luka. I'm really sorry but you hurt me a lot. The only reason I'm not bursting into tears and running away is because I wanted to tell you the truth and I wanted to tell you calmly so you don't get akumatized. I'm sorry, I hope we can move on from here but I don't think this will work out as a relationship. Goodbye Adrien." said Ladybug almost crying while running off into the sunset.

"What have I done?" said Adrien softly as a rose petal slowly fell of the rose he was holding and watched it fly away. Just like his chances with Ladybug, the love of his life.

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! So sorry it took so long, I tried my best to make it really long, sorry it takes a moth to post.  
> Make sure to follow my Instagram: @maricat_for_life  
> Can we get to 500? We just need 50 more followers! Thank you so much fro all your support  
> For more!  
> Goodnight Paris!  
> Spots Off! For now....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Please let me know if you want me to continue this story. I have two stories right now, check it out! Follow me on Instagram to know when I'm going to post the next chapter and for some sneak peeks!  
> Instagram: @maricat_for_life  
> Can we get to 400?  
> Thats all for now!  
> Goodnight Paris!  
> Spots off! For now...


End file.
